thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryme Flattil
Intro Ryme Flattil was formerly the aide of Lord Tio Rothe of Gonglu. She was discovered to be a secret follower of Yan Turin and the architect of the mysterious disappearances in the town. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Description Ryme is a human woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She demonstrates a bright and helpful disposition (likely used to obscure her true nature), as well as a talent for manipulating people and events. The Story So Far Background Ignatious hypothesised that Ryme might have also stumbled upon a ruin associated with Yan Turin, explaining her possession of a relic resembling the Jewelled Idol. Prologue "It Is Written" (0x1) The party first met with Ryme Flattil early in their arrival in Gonglu. She gave the party permission to investigate the ongoing disappearances, updating the 'writ' provided by Gordon, but encouraged them to focus their suspicions on The Sunseo Syndicate. "En Guarde" (0x2) Sparrin - a member of The Sunseo Syndicate - suggested the party turn their suspicions towards the lord's office and produced a button bearing the symbol of Yan Turin, which he claimed was "procured from the lord's aide." "Chat with the Cat" (0x3) The party infiltrated Ryme's home while she was working at the lord's manor. There, they discovered an altar in a secret basement where the missing townsfolk had been sacrificed to Yan Turin. Ryme's victims included Latai, Isao and Korin, all of whom had been murdered and raised as undead. Peng was also found unconscious at the scene and was rescued by the party. "Master of the House" (0x4) The sound of footsteps followed Godric from near Ryme's house to his meeting with Roland. His pursuer was not revealed but was suspected to be Ryme Flattil herself under some form of invisibility. After their assault on the lord's manor, the party were informed by Sparrin and Taixu that Ryme had fled the town in the company of the traitorous guard, Bo. Chapter 1 "Travels and Tribulations" (1x1) The party discovered Ryme's wrecked cart and dead horse at the first crossroads west of Gonglu. Upon investigation, they also found the unidentifiable corpse of an armoured individual - whom they guessed to be Bo - crushed between two massive rocks. The party suspected that Ryme was responsible for the scene but were unable to determine the methods she had used to move the rocks or to vanish without leaving any discernible trail. Ki Baaris had also been informed about Ryme by The Sunseo Syndicate. He told the party that there had been no signs of her arriving in Daelin. "Day in Daelin" (1x2) The party reported Bo's apparent murder to the Daelin Justice Office. A guard hypothesised that Ryme might have the aid of a roc. "Following the Wind" (1x10) The latest that Roland had heard from the investigation into Ryme was that someone matching her description had been seen heading north - potentially to Rahnmul, Xior, or a number of other locations. Ryme's home had been cleared out as part of the investigation, the statues and altar from the basement shrine having been taken to the capital by representatives of the Justice Office. However, Hymn revealed that the basement remained desecrated ground, as did an area upstairs where Roland explained that "some weird shit" had been found, including knives, vials of blood, and "some awful looking idol." When shown Hymn's sketch of the Jewelled Idol, Roland said that it was not identical but was "similar in nature." Ignatious noted that if there was a key, the Justice Office had hopefully taken that as well. Relationships Lord and Lady Tio Ryme was the trusted aide of Lord Tio Rothe, whose manor she worked out of. It was heavily implied that she was far more involved in the day-to-day running of the town than he was. Ryme's home was described as being 'too' nice, given the size of Gonglu and her job, implying that she might also have been misusing town funds. Lord and Lady Tio (together with Minue and Bo) were Ryme's accomplices in the abduction and murder of multiple Gonglu citizens in sacrifice to Yan Turin, whom they secretly worshipped. Bo Ryme fled Gonglu with Bo after their role in the disappearances was revealed. Their last known location was at the first crossroads west of Gonglu, where their wrecked cart and the body of an individual presumed to be Bo was discovered. It is suspected that Ryme had murdered her last surviving accomplice and continued on alone. The Sunseo Syndicate Ryme attempted to use The Sunseo Syndicate - specifically Sparrin, Taixu and Marric - as scapegoats to divert attention from her role in the Gonglu disappearances. The Sunseo were instrumental in stopping her crimes in Gonglu but claimed to have little interest in pursuing her further. Character Information Abilities * Necromancy * Big rocks?? * Blood Magic?? (dead horse) * Roc??? ? Spells 2nd Level * Pass Without Trace Unknown * Some form of animate dead: Was able to maintain three animated undead corpses * Some form of invisibility: Followed Godric away from her house while invisible Items * Spellbook ** burned and recovered from Lord Tio's desk drawer ** remnants in possession of Gonglu Justice Office - possibly transferred to Rahnmul * Idol ** "Some awful looking Idol. ... The kind of thing where you look at it and you're not sure what you're looking at but you don't like it." - ''Roland'''' (1x10)'' ** "similar in nature" to the Jewelled Idol ** in possession of Rahnmul Justice Office __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Followers of Yan Turin